


wilting cherry blossoms

by starrynight (starsandroses)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Gen, Introspection, Major character death - Freeform, Missing Scene, Poisoning, Suicide, because they didn't know it was mukuro when she died dressed a junko!, ogami sakura centric, sakura refers to mukuro as junko fyi, sakura thinks abt her classmates as shes dying from the poison, the sakuraoi is really just implied but it sneaks its way into everything i write so i tagged it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandroses/pseuds/starrynight
Summary: as she sits alone in the rec room, dying from the poison she's downed, sakura ogami reminisces about her classmates: both the others she will be leaving behind and the ones she will soon be joining
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	wilting cherry blossoms

Oh, what a fool she'd been.

If only she hadn't bowed to the mastermind's will. If only she had been able to control her fear. If only she had the faith in her family to believe they'd be able to defend the dojo from any attack. If only she had been able to trust those around her. If only-

Well, Sakura Oogami has enough regrets to last a lifetime. There's no point in wasting her last moments thinking about them. Her head buzzes- is it from the poison, or from the two blows to her head? She does not know. She wipes the blood from her lips, stark and all-too-familiar. She has seen enough blood in the past weeks, more blood than she has from all her training, to make her numb to the sight.

She wonders if she will reunite with them all in death. Even though she fears they will be angry with her, she thinks she would like to see her classmates again, especially if her theories are correct. She thinks of them now, as she sits alone in the locked recreation room.

Sayaka Maziono and Leon Kuwata, who both gave in to their fear, much like Sakura herself. If they had all noticed how the idol was spiraling, maybe if they all went to speak with Maziono instead of just Naegi, maybe the killing game never would have started. And Kuwata stuck between a rock in a hard place, who'd made the wrong choice in his panic. Could any of them claim they wouldn't have made the same mistake at the moment?

And Junko Enoshima, poor girl. The model has been surprisingly defiant, and Sakura had been shocked to watch her stomp on Monokuma. That behavior she'd expected from someone like Oowada or maybe Kuwata but from Enoshima? Never in a million years. Hopefully, she was resting peacefully now, after being impaled to the more where her corpse had almost looked like a pincushion.

Then Chihiro Fujisaki and Mondo Oowada, tragic foils to end. Fujisaki, who had wanted to deal with the past and become stronger, and Oowada who's past had completely shattered him to the point of no return. When they'd found Fujisaki, sweet, kind Fujisaki, strung up and hours dead, Sakura had felt horrible. The programmer did not deserve to die. And neither did Oowada, remorseful to the end, who had demanded Monokuma to bring on his verdict, who'd hung his head in silence as the bear revealed the biker's tragedy like it was a trivial secret. When Sakura thinks of their trial, she only feels sadness.

But her sadness could never match Kiyotaka Ishimaru's. Another regret of her's, the fact she didn't reach out to him and try to help after Oowada's execution. Only Hagukare had, out of all of them. They should have reached out, and they should have helped him recover before he could lose himself.

And Hifumi Yamada. Sakura hadn't known how to feel about the doujin artist at first. He had been a little weird, but she had easily figured out that Yamada meant no harm. But the others kept Yamada at a distance until the only one who spoke to him was Celestia. Maybe if they had made an effort to talk to Yamada and truly include him in the group, he wouldn't have fallen for her lies so easily.

Then the Queen of Liars herself, Celestia Lunderburg. Of course, that name is just another lie, but it was the name the gambler wanted, so Sakura will respect it in death. Many wouldn't- she had killed two people for money and a chance to escape, after all- but who was Sakura to judge Celestia's sins? However, just like Yamada, there's a part of Sakura that believes that if they had reached out to her, they might have been able to convince the gambler that it wasn't worth it.

Eight dead and Sakura will soon be number nine.

She thinks about the six she will leave behind. Togami, who might have been an awful sort of man, but Sakura believes there's more to the heir than they will ever know. Hagukure was a kind man, but a foolish one as well. Fukawa, who Sakura hoped could learn to love herself. Kirigiri, a mystery to end, but a mystery with a bigger heart than she'd let on. Naegi, sweet and kind, and surprisingly diligent, who had taken on a burden like no other by leading the trials.

And Aoi Asahina. The last face she would ever see. Asahina was a speck of light in the hellhole that was this killing game. The swimmer had defended her to the end and would do so even when Sakura's body grew cold. Sakura wished she could have given her a true goodbye, one last hug before she'd downed the poison, but she couldn't have. Asahina would have figured her out within seconds. Hopefully, the note left behind in the other girl's room would be enough. It will be her final regret, not saying goodbye.

Her eyes grow dim, and the ache in her head builds to a crescendo. This is the end. Through the buzzing in her ears, she hears the locked doorhandle jingle, then the sound of someone's body weight crashing into the door. There's a sob and a scream and one thousand pleas, but it's too late.

Sakura Oogami is dead, and in her wake, she leaves her paper trail of regrets.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i love sakura!!!!! she's my favorite character in all of dr and i really hope i did her justice!!!!! that's it that the post


End file.
